Stargate Desperation
by jason864 sg-1
Summary: A variaton of the stargate universe with the added pleasure of BSG and Firefly and kicking some zombie ass in space and on the ground. zombies get cracked in the face with lead pipes and stuff


Zombie attack! Run and panic, no slow down walk. Think of a plan and walk. Sweet a pipe could be helpful. Get home and break out the guns and ammunition and get to the base. Good good good no zombies near by. Nope spoke to soon. Wham! 1 zombie down in a splatter of blood and gore as I cracked him in the face with the pipe. Dang this is either going to be the shortest day of my life or the longest.

Car, I need a car, were to get 1? Ok with apocalypse here this person wont mind. Sweet its unlocked time to get out of here. I see another zombie and cant resist. "GTA style zombie jerk!" I yell out as I turn on the windshield wipers to get the dead body off the windshield. With a loud thump the body falls off the windshield and gets run over under the tires in a shower of blood gore and guts. I laughed as I saw more and more zombies and my blue car slowly turned red in the 12 miles it took to get to my home in the country from the big city I was shopping in.

As I get home I get out of the car and immediately walk into the house. Good thing the neighbors were away otherwise this wouldn't be half as easy. I go into my room and go to the gun safe. When I open it up I went into the gun safe to grab my old and trusty colt 1911 and the 6 clips that go with it, I got my bolt action 16 gauge shotgun with almost 200 shells handy, and my very favorite gun, an AK-47 with a grenade launcher on the bottom, a red dot and laser sight on top, and a huge bayonet on the end. Over all a really sweet gun that I have 13 grenades for and 15 double clips of ammunition. Now its no pulse laser that just burns holes in everything or rail gun that allmost never jams and rips the bodies apart, but for such an old gun it was one of the most reliable guns of all time.

After I got my ammunition I worked my way further out into the country in the blood covered car I had pilfered from the city and started heading towards the military base I was stationed at which would mean more ammunition and some better weapons. As I pulled up to the base, zombies were already at the first electric fence that was 1 mile out from the military installation were I am stationed at. Once we developed man portable rail guns and space ships capable of combat, we made several fleets and equipped them with the very best defensive and offensive weapons available. Once the general population was told about the Stargate and all the technologies that came from it we knew there was bound to be problems so military installations and fleet supply and production bases like the one im stationed at got major updates to there defenses.. Things like long range artillery platforms, rail gun bunkers, laser pulse turrets, electric fences, and some bases like mine even have full over defense shields capable of holding back the most determined orbital bombardment.

As I got to the first gate, ran over several more zombies and finally made a hole in the zombies so they could open the gate and as I drove through some of the zombies got through and those that weren't electrocuted were hammered into smoky bloody smears on the tar by rail guns and pulse lazers. As the bodies fell all around me the gate closed and I continued through the lines of defense until I came to the last line of defense. An electrified solid wall 5 feet thick made of the strongest trinium naquada carbon alloys ever to be found with a rubber covered top walkway for guards and built in Lazer pulse cannon and rail gun emplacements for maximum defence against any sort of attack. As I came to the gate I flashed my ID to the guards at the gate and he whistled at my armory in the back and said, "Quite the arsenal you have there sir." I simply looked at him and replied with a smile as I drove my blood smeared blue car through the gate of the installation.

When I parked my car and walked into the command center of the base and looked out the window at the fleet that is ground docked at the base. Most fleets are docked in the massive orbital space docks and fleet supply centers that are protected by the solar systems massive orbital defense grid or the ones that are stationed across the Tauri empire but out of the 12 active fleets that are active across 4 galaxys, 2 are docked ground side in reserve incase something goes wrong and with new fleets being constructed in the orbital and ground side dry docks. With each fleet consisting of 12 BC-304 Daedalus class battlecruisers, 4 BS-305 Olympia class battleships, 2 CV-306 Apollo class carriers, and finally 1 SD-307 Lantea class dreadnaught, each fleet required massive fleet bases and mine was one of them. Unfortunately it was under attack by zombies, but with the massive defenses of the base there were no worries as I finally was beamed into orbit and aboard my ship stationed at the Atlantis moon base.

For the marines stationed at the 3 small fire bases around the main fleet base life was hell! With never ending zombie hoards the marines were wasting thousands of rail gun rounds and loads of power for there lazer rifles. Electric fences that were frying the few zombies that got through the marines pinpoint head shots that were the only way of stopping the onrushing hordes of zombies that were baring down on the base.

"Request immediate air support! Latitude 57 longitude 69! napalm canisters authorized!" called in the ground commander of the firebase to the local air force command.

The reply was someone garbled but when the commander found a frequency that worked he heard the reply, "Repeat a flight of 3 F-302s are launching now ETA 12 minutes repeat ETA 12 minutes! Over?"

"Copy that good buddy cant wait for the fireworks!" he replied as another zombies head exploded as it was hit 4 times by a burst of rail guns rounds and the zombie fell to the ground. After about 11 minutes of solid fighting the sound of the 3 F-302s overhead sounded like angels as they dropped 6 napalm bombs and sprayed the ground with rail gun rounds continually before returning to base to rearm and go out to support other bases in the eradication of the hoards. After they were gone all that was left was the burning zombies clawing at the remains of there flesh as the fire slowly burned and destroyed the bodies. It would seem for now at least the fight for the outpost was over.

Once aboard the flagship of the Lauri fleet the super dreadnaught lantea part of the 1st home fleet, the only fleet not matching the rest in make up, I finally went to my quarters with my trusty .45 on my hip in its holster and put my shotgun and AK47 away in its cabinet in my quarters right next to the Asgard pulse rifle that was also in the cabinet and made my way past several gunnery crews that were cleaning rail guns, pulse lazer turrets, plasma cannons, and the dual barreled fast fire rail guns that were just as effective at taking down capital ships as they were at taking down fighters and bombers. Once on the bridge I started barking orders to prepare the fleet, which was 4 times the normal fleet make up, to prepare and separate to leave a small number of ships to defend Earth and for the rest to prepare to go off to reaver space. Time to wipe out the main cause for the zombies once and for all!

Back on Earth the scientists had figured out that the reavers, Mutated, cannibalistic, radioactive space pirates had gotten through the deep space scanners and had crashed on the planet were they mutated and instead of eating the persons outer skin, they turned into zombies and eat there blood, flesh, and guts. As they bit but not ate, more and more people were becoming zombies around the town and it was starting to be a problem as more and more people started holding up in there houses. As marines and local army troopers took it upon themselves to clear out and push out the zombies, more and more humans were being injured in firefights as families were spooked by the marines and troopers coming into there homes and the marines and troopers fired there weapons back thus killing, at last estimate, 12 people and wounded another 52 more as the marines and troopers continued securing the city and outlying country.

After the fight against the wraith and the killing of Michael in the Pegasus galaxy, a rough wraith that had broken off from Tod's faction with a ZPM powered hive ship came across the inter-galactic void and tried to attack Earth and attacked earth. In the alternate detention the Ancient drone chair had been moved from Antarctica to area 51 to avoid the international conflicts that were arising as Antarctica proliferation treaty had taken effect, but lucky for Earth in this demention the staff at the drone chair site was drawn from any nation that wished to participate under the supervision of the US and the USSR who backed the US in its control of the stargate and any technologies pertaining to it. the US was wasting 8billion dollars a year to run basic stargate operations, never mind the cost of building ships and orbital defenses with little cost to the rest of the world who still reaped the benefits of the numerous technologies the US had been developing. As the hive took orbit it launched a dart wave against area 51 to take out the drone chair but much to there surprise they were met with drones from under the ice of Antarctica and to make things worse the wormhole drive for Atlantis had been figured out and the hive was obliterated as drones from Earth punched in through the hull and ripped the ship apart from the inside out. As drones targeted the bridge and other critical places like the dart bays, hibernation pods, and other critical systems, a stream of drones hit the power distribution systems and the hive ships bio-reactors went critical and the ship blew up with force of several nukes and debris littered the space around Earth.

After the battle the US poured billions into Atlantis which had became the base for the new earth moon base. With the moon base set up, Earth had another line of defense. After Atlantis's retrofit with extra armor to keep the atmosphere in. After power generation became not as much of an issue, the emmence power generating capacity of its ZPMs weren't drained as much in the battery effect that it normally would. The shields were only raised for threats, meaning the Atlantis moon base wouldn't have to be constantly powered meaning the ZPMs could last far longer in battle. The moon base itself was more then just Atlantis on it, it had orbital defense stations with hangers for F-302 heavy fighter interceptors and several squadrons for the new HB-303 Heavy tactical bombers. They also had the rapid fire rail guns, Tollan ion cannons, and the very potent Asgard plasma beams.

With Earth no longer the only known planet with life, the governments of Earth began setteling there differences and became a united government. To avoid arguments the government decided to take on the name the rest of the galaxy had givin them. The Tauri wich translated into the first ones.

"Sir hyperspace drop out in 15 seconds!" called out a captain in the navigation console.

"Good as soon as we drop out raise shields and arm all weapons. Sound general quarters!"

Alarms started blaring throughout the ship and crews ran to there battle stations. Guns were armed and fresh magazines were loaded as the ship prepared for battle.

"CONTACT! 3 Enemy capital ships and various other Reaver ships off the port bow!"

"Lock on target on the capital ships, all battlecruisers to break off and kill the support ships, launch all but reserve squadrons!"

A state of organized chaos surrounded the ship as the enemy began firing at the reaver ships witch had no shields and hulls covered In grizzly trophies of human bodies.

Missiles began launching out of the forward tubes of the Human ships and connected with the hulls of the heavy capital ships of the Reavers and exploded tearing gaping holes into the sides. As they entered range rail guns started blasting away blowing 2 of the capital ships out of the sky before any Tauri ship entered Reaver weapons range. The battlecruisers that had broken off were weaving in and out of the enemy light ships with rail guns and plasma beams firing ripping huge holes in the hulls of the enemy ships ripping through several decks causing equipment and horrifyingly people to be ripped out into space as entire sections explosively decompressed. Aboard the flagship small shudders could be felt as the reavers began ramming the ship after they realized there weapons that were used for boarding were not at all effective against the heavy shields of the Tauri ships. From one of the main rail gun cannons a 200 round burst ripped apart the last Reaver capital ship that listed sharply and fell down into the atmosphere of the Reaver home world and burned up in its atmosphere with bodies being ripped out through holes in the hull. With no more enemy ships in the fight, the Tauri fleet recalled all its fighters and let the battlecruisers finish off all of the disabled reaver ships. The Tauri fleet had scored a major victory with no losses to the Tauri and the complete obliteration of the Reaver fleet.

"Sir were almost out of ammo!" called out a sergeant from his foxhole.

As supply reports came in a transport chopper made 2 passes with rail guns blazing and finally set down to pick the troops up. As all troops came back to base, the shields were raised and all troops had retreated to bunkers in the base. As soon as the all covered signal was given one of the dreadnoughts in space fired 2 mark 5 nuclear warheads at the city. As the twin suns of the nuclear explosion continued to grow the shields took more and more strain but shrugged it off with ease at it glowed a bright blue as it continued to repel the massive energies thrown against them. Outside the shields the ground in some places was turned to glass and the Reavers were obliterated in nuclear fire and the mushroom cloud that was formed was whisked away by the air purifiers that the Asgard had installed on Earth to solve the problem of global warming in exchange for Colonel Carter solving there genetic degradation.

"Dradis contact!" yelled out lieutenant Felix Gata from his console.

"Launch alert vipers! Have the fleet jump to emergency coordinates! Stand-by for jump! Alert Pegasus to jump with the fleet and we'll hold them off." ordered Admiral Adama.

As Lt. Gata hurried to his console over on Pegasus the orders were relayed over the wireless.

"Attention on Pegasus! You are ordered to recover your CSP and jump with the fleet well we hold them off."

"Copy that Galatica. Pegasus jumping momentary" reported back LT. Hoshi aboard Pegasus.

Waves of Cylon raiders launched from the base ships by the hundreds and were met by Galatica scant dozen Vipers that had been kept in the tubes for fast response.

"Remember keep a tight formation! Remember keep them off the civies and for gods sake don't let them use the targeting computers to target the civies!" Starbuck yelled out as she fired a short burst killing a formation of the robotic fighters that were fast closing in on the fleet.

"All batteries stand by for selective fire barrage! Target the missiles heading for the civilians, we can take the hits they cant! Enemy suppression barrage all batteries execute!" ordered Admiral Adama.

Whsew wshew was the sound heard around the ship as the heavy rail guns fired at the oncoming fighters as the smaller batteries opened fire targeting missiles and making a tunnel around the fighters tearing down legions of missiles and fighters and tearing holes into the hulls of the basestars. After a few minutes of desperate fighting no losses had been taken for the colonials but 2 basestars had exploded and a 3rd was heavily damaged. Most of the raiders were obliterated and no Vipers had been lost. As the last civilian ship jumped away the Viper fighters landed and Galatica powered its jump drives and jumped to the coordinates were the rest of the fleet was waiting and what they say was not pleasant. A fleet of warships was formed up around a planet that was filled with debris and it looked like one hell of a fight had taken place over the planet. As the fleet noticed the threat the maneuvered behind the massive battlestars for cover well the CSPs, combat space patrolls, were launched.

As the Tauri fleet had formed up over the Reaver home world, one of the few planets they resided on as they mostly stayed in space, the fleet had been picked up just appearing on the sensors. With the 10 times the size of a 304 and 3 times the size of the Lantea the Tauri fleet weren't taking any chances.

At the exact same time I came on a video feed across all frequencies a crackly voice came over a normal slower then light radio frequency.

"This is Admiral Adama commander of the Colonial fleet. Identify yourself or for the safety of our civilian fleet you will be fired apon!"

"This is Supreme Commander Smith of the Tauri dreadnaught Lantea to Admiral Adama did you say civilian fleet? I asked.

The Admiral looked around the CIC before he responded, "Yes I did. Its a long story and I think rather then powering up weapons and starting a stand off I think we should meet. What do u think?"

"Words of the wise Admiral, words of the wise." I said over the radio link that had been rigged up to talk to the Colonials.

"Whose ship Commander?" Adama asked.

"Well if you'll permit me and some of my marines could meet on yours?"

"Very well I will have our CSP link with yours and it will form an escort wing." he responded

"That wont be needed Admiral we have a, well, a more effective way of transport." I said as me and my marines were beamed into the CIC of Galatica. All around the CIC peoples heads turned and marines rushed in with assault rifles ready. As Tauri marines and Colonial marines alike took aim with assault rifles and Asgard pulse rifles, me and the Admiral at the same time yelled out for a stand down and the marines obediently pointed there weapons at the ground.

"Admiral Adama, permission to come aboard?" I asked with a grin.

"Well thats surprising. Not that I can say no." he chuckled.

"Thank you Admiral. Now this is a fine beast of a ship you must have some kind of meeting room?"

"Umm i'm afraid one will have to be prepped. Also the civilian government will wish to meet you." the Admiral said.

"Great, and I was hoping we could just sit down, talk turkey, and call it good. Now the diplomatic BS comes in." I commented looking at the floor.

"Amen to that Commander, Amen to that." Adama said as he motioned for me and my marines to follow him.

As we walked through the battlestar we could see clearly that the ship was of an older modle. We could see the old style telephones and from the outside the battle scars that appeared to be from missiles mostly but some were odd like they had been rammed. As we continued passed marines and pilots and other crew members we came to a large bulkhead marked storage.

"Well commander a mighty fine room." I commented.

"Well 40 years ago when the old gal was built there was no need for meeting rooms and such." Adama responded.

"40 years? Is that other beast that old?"

"No, no, the Pegasus was completed 2 years ago and is one of the latest battlestars in the Colonial arsenal. The only exception were the 2 Olympia class battlestars and the Warstars that had been in mothball yards." Admiral Adama explained.

After Admiral Adama had explained some things the meeting was held and it was decided that possibly more of the Colonial fleet survived and that Galatica and Pegasus and any other battlestars that were found would be given shields, nuke silos filled with more potent nukes, some energy weapons, and there armor upgraded to be just as thick but with the advanced armor of the Tauri.

Back in the Earth solar system, 2 orbital dry docks had been cleared and waited for the battlestars to be towed back to the system. The moon base was also standing by to receive the civilians and the colonial technology like the jump drives and hoped to find away to merge the 2 technologies to make a hyperdrive that was even faster then the ones the Asgard use.

"We did it Admiral! We are finally going to Earth!" Shrieked Laura Roslin President of the civilian fleet.

The Admiral simply smiled as the Tauri battleships towed the Galatica and Pegasus through hyperspace. The much smaller civilian ships had been towed by the 304 battlecruisers. As they dropped out of hyperspace, Horays of joy could be heard over the wireless as the colonials returned home to Earth. They had survived the exodus and made it to Earth.

The reavers were hurt and they knew it. If the Tauri and there new allies came back to reaver space there meager 22 capital ships, 56 combatants, and 107 minor combat vessels of which only 1 had shields would be completely obliterated. Even worse, the Zombie Reaver numbers were growing they now had a force of 1 capital ship and 3 combatants. It may have been a pitifully small force even by the limited thought patterns of the reavers but the fact that they had any ships at all was amazing. It was time to search for new prey then the alliance.

Back on Earth the repairs to Galatica and Pegasus were already complete and even better for the Colonials was that 16 more battlestars had been found and upgraded and new plans for the colonials to build more were looking good. With a new fleet make up of 2 Battlestar class ships 3 Lantea dreadnoughts 4 Apollo carriers 10 Olympia class battleships and 30 304 class battlecruisers the fleets were more then a match for anything that opposed them. In addition to the battlestars several other colonial warships had been found and were being studied and new hyperspace generators that allowed Colonial jump drives to activate and calculate jumps well in hyperspace making the time it took to get to the Pegasus galaxy, a trip that would take a month, only take 4 days.

The new battlestars were a force to be reckoned with. In addition to there normal armament they were upgraded with the Earth made rail guns so they didn't rely on using a ton of ammo to shoot missiles and fighters down but to use pinpoint accuracy. They also received 8 Asgard Plasma beam cannons and new mark 8 gatebuster nuclear missiles and there flack cannon ammo had been transformed into naquda tipped anti shield rounds that made huge drains on the shields of and ship. Another improvement made after meeting the colonials was better fighter technology With the F-302s blocky design but high tech level, and the Vipers slim design and high maneuverability, the scientists had beefed up the Vipers and made the new Viper mark8. The mark 8 Viper had a small shield generator, inertial dampeners, lazer cannons in addition to there main weapons for anti shield use, and an added wing rack for missiles It was half the size of the F-302 so more could be carried and the Tauri fleet was switching from the now obsolete F-302 to the new mark8 Vipers. But the HB-303s were kept in service because of there payload of 12 nuclear warheads.

P4X-338 was what was dialed up and the SG team went through the gate. As the team came through, what they saw as they came through shocked them. Reavers were climbing into there ships and which appeared to have a yellow glow around them.

"SGC, SGC come in. Reaver ships have captured shields I repeat Reaver ships have shields and there taking off!" screamed the commanding colonel

"Rodger that colonel cant you get a trajectory?" the communication officer at the SGC replied.

"There are a lot more ships then we though and it looks like they have captured Goauld Hataks. WE HAVE A BEARING! THERE HEADING TO EARTH!! I REPEAT THERE HEADING TO EARTH!" the colonel said just as a Reaver came up and clubbed him viciously over the head cracking his bullet proof visor and sending a splash of blood on the ground. The remaining members of the SG team immediately opened fire but it was no use as the Reavers began eating there flesh.

At a meeting on Earth the diplomats were arguing again as usual.

"We must cut them off now! Especially with the Battlestar class ships with us we can surely prevail no matter how outnumbered we are!" argued the Colonial representative

"We will be out numbered 6 to 1 and with only 2 fleets available for service thats only 4 Battlestars 6 Lanteas and 20 battleships and there escorting battlecruisers against the last estimate of over 30 enemy capital ships that now have shields and hundreds of support ships!" the Tauri representative shot back.

"Gentleman, If there coming to Earth there's not much we can do about it. They have mutated further and can make more people Reavers by simply biting them. I say we let them in have 1 Battlestar and 2 Lanteas defend Earth incase some Reaver ships don't go for the moon base. Our battle plan is based on setting up a defensive line within range of the moon base for mutual fire support. Reports tell us they will be dropping out of hyperspace right behind Mars thus giving us time to launch squadrons to engage the Reavers and activate the defense grid. A mine field had been activated were it is predicted the Reavers will drop out of hyperspace to turn the fleet battle in our favor. We have adapted the colonials into our ranks and some of the colonial military tactics into our handbooks. We have no options! We either flight or fight and flieght is not an option! Dismissed!"

Behind the minefield the 3 Battlestars had turned to give full broad sides and the Lanteas had also taken this position. The battleships and battlecruisers had taken up an aggressive stance and were ready to charge as soon as phase 1 was finished. All Vipers even the old mark 2s had launched and even F-302s had been recalled from mothball yards and were standing by to intercept anything that got through the main fleets fire. The F-302s and older mark7 and mark2 Vipers were kept around Earth and the moonbase. Only the Viper mark8s and HB-303s were on the front lines to target the huge numbers of unshielded ships the Reavers planed to bring to the fight.

Admiral Adama was taking personal charge of the mission with myself being ground side due to politics and high commands feelings on testing the colonials in combat. The Admiral was on Galatica as his flagship and even with all the upgrades the ship was the same old gal she had been. With the Triton and the Pegasus and the Earth made Dreadnaughts standing shoulder to shoulder nothing would get through. Even if something did get through the Battlestar Apolo, 2 more dreadnaughts, 5 battleships, and 12 battlecruisers in addition to all the old Vipers and F-302s would give no enemy the chance of ever reaching Earth in any other form other then space junk.

Aboard the Reaver ships the crazed Reaver pilots called out and dropped out of hyperspace and were immediately shocked as many ships of the escort screen violently exploded as well as 2 capital ships and legions of combat ships. The Reavers were getting angry and desperate. A very bad combination.

"CONTACT! Reaver ships just came into the minefield and many of there light ships and a few of there heavy combat vessel have been destroyed! 2 of there capital ships have also been destroyed and many of there heavy combat vessel have lost shields. All of there capital ships still have shields and are still in the fight!" reported LT Gata from his console.

"Arm all weapons begin phase 1 of the operation." Admiral Adama ordered from behind his holo plot board.

As the guns of the fleet began to pivot into position, nuclear missiles launched from the tubes and roared in and battered down the rest of the Reaver light ships and stripped the shields from many of the heavy combat ships. As the nuclear fire settled waves of Vipers and heavy bombers launched more missiles that battered down the rest of the heavy combat ships shields and left them wide open for the next phase of the Tauri forces attack.

The Reaver fleet was decimated the capital ships opened fire on the Tauri fleet battering away the fighters and bombers like a fly swatter. As fighter after fighter were blown up in minute fireballs pilots were ejected and were picked up by the Reavers who either ate them of made more Reavers out of them. With the fighters cleared the Reavers had clear fire lanes to the Tauri ships but as they were about to charge the Tauri did something unexpected.

"All battlecruisers and battleships charge the enemy fleet!" ordered Admiral Adama.

As soon as the order was relaid the battleships maxed there power output and charged all weapons, put shields at 110% and sublight drives came online at full military thrust as they charged through the Reaver fleet. With the Reavers shields down, the rail guns of the fleet and the Asgard plasma beams ripped apart the ships as the rail guns wore down the armor, the plasma beams sliced clear through the ships and boiled the armor. As plasma tore through the ships, the insides were superheated and the Reavers blood boiled in there disintegrated flesh only to be relieved when they were sucked out into space. As one was sucked out the hull crushed in on his arm ripping it off. The Reaver tried to scream in the airless environment and was finally silenced as the parts of his body that weren't charred turned blue from lack of oxygen.

With the battleships and battlecruisers charging, the Lanteas and Battlestars with there missile stores completely depleted they started circling the Reaver ships to provide fire support to the charging ships. From long range the heavy rail guns opened fire and Asgard plasma beams reached out to target the Reaver capital ships.

"Lt. Gata! Order batteries Alpha through Echo to switch to Salvo fire on the capital ships! All other batteries to continue Suppression fire! All plasma beams to concentrate on the Reaver capital ships. Lanteas are to use there lazer and rail cannons to support the battlecruisers and battleships in Selective fire mode!" ordered the Admiral.

The battle was not going at all in the Reavers favor and the end of them nere, it was time to bring in the surprise that the Tauri deserved!

5 capital ships, 12 combatants, and 2 light ships was all that was left of the Reaver ships in system. All Vipers and bombers that survived were brought onboard to refuel, reload, and be repaired. The Battlestars and Lanteas had reaped a astronomical toll on the Reavers. With the Reaver force all but obliterated it was a 1 sided slaughter as the Tauri brought there emmence firepower to bear on the remaining Reaver fleet and wipe it out for the final victory they so much desreved or so they thought. Unfortunately for Earth, what they don't know could kill them.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
